


The Blessing

by NinjaAssassin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Traditional Values
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaAssassin/pseuds/NinjaAssassin
Summary: Naruto wants to take the next step in his relationship with Hinata. But first he needs to have a conversation with her father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
> Notes at bottom.

Naruto kneeled on the hard wooden floor, eyes locked on the man before him. Hiashi Hyuuga was an intimidating man to be sure. But he wasn't going to back down from this!

"So, I've granted your request for a private audience with me. What is it you needed to discuss." Hiashi stated, breaking the silence before taking a sip of the tea on the table by him.

Naruto took a deep breath. No backing down now. "Sir. I've known you for a while now and I know Hinata holds you in high regards. Your opinion means a lot to her. I love Hinata more than I could even think was possible. I want to spend every day of my life with her by my side. That's why I really needed to ask..." his voice faded as he took another deep breath.

Then he bowed down low, hands flat on the floor and his nose nearly touching it.

"Please give me your blessing to marry your daughter!"

The blond held the bow for another moment as the silence in the room grew. He slowly sat back up and locked eyes with the other man, taking in his reaction. He seemed to be thinking deeply, but not overly surprised by what was said. He wouldn't put it past the man to have already known why he was coming here today.

"If I say no to your request, what would you do?" the man asked after staring the other down for another minute.

"I'd marry her anyway, if she would have me. I'm going to ask her regardless of what you say. But I know having your blessing would help put her heart and mind at ease." Naruto responded.

Hiashi spent a few minutes thinking about what Naruto said and his request while sipping his tea. He knew the other wasn't a bad man and there were much worse people his precious daughter could have fallen for. And he did want for her to be happy, after all.

"I've always wanted what was best for my daughters. I've never thought about having either of them marry outside of the clan. There hardly ever seemed to be worthy of consideration outside the family. But you, Naruto, have more than proven your worth as a shinobi of this village and as a man. It puts me at ease knowing how much you care for her. I would be willing to leave my dear Hinata in your care."

"What?! You mean..." Naruto's voice trailed off, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Yes, you have my blessing to marry my daughter." 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little oneshot celebrating Naruto and Hinata finally getting married in the anime~  
> May add more to it if enough people want me to.  
> Let me guys know what you thought of it. Reviews give me life.


End file.
